Sonic TNG: Operation Marvel!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Peter Parker and Tony Stark are killed by Loki, Venom, Abomination and Whiplash. Saint and Stanley become the new Spider-Man and Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1: RIP Peter and Tony

Sonic TNG Operation Marvel

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns Sonic TNG, Stan-Lee owns the Marvel Comics, I own my Ocs, I don't own anything else.

Chapter 1: R.I.P, Spider-Man and Iron Man

"Hurry!" said a voice, this belonged to Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spider-Man. Peter's parents died when Peter was only a baby. So Peter lives with his Aunt May Parker and Uncle Ben Parker, his uncle was killed, so his aunt is lonely. He was with his allies, Iron Man, alias Tony Stark, Hulk, alias, Bruce Banner, and Thor. They were fighting Loki, Venom, Whiplash and Abomination, Spidey was using a sound gun to weaken Venom, Iron Man was trouncing Whiplash, Thor was beating Loki like a drum, and Hulk had Abomination in a wrestling hold. "ENOUGH!" said Loki as he impaled Iron Man through the heart and ARC Reactor "TONY!" said Spider-Man as Tony collapsed to the ground, dead. And Venom placed a hand on Whiplash's shoulder, transferring his symbiote to him. Whiplash then killed Spider-Man by impaling him "PETER!" said Hulk as Peter was tossed aside, then Loki then saw Hulk break Abomination's neck "You're next!" he said as he charged at Loki, who then disappeared, taking Venom and Whiplash with him. "What happens now?" said Thor "We find successors to Spider-Man and Iron Man's powers." said Nick Fury as Peter and Tony were buried.

Mary Jane took Peter's death hard, and left New York forever.

Pepper split town forever after hearing of Tony's death.

J. Jonah Jameson knew Spider-Man was a hero.

May Parker died of shock of hearing of her nephew's death.

James Rhodes/War Machine decided to leave home, and give his armor to someone.

Elsewhere, all of Spider-Man and Iron Man's enemies joined with Venom, Loki and Whiplash, forming the Army of Nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Spider-Man's Successor

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns Sonic TNG, Stan Lee owns the Marvel Comics, I own my Ocs, I don't own anything else.

"Pay attention, class. This is OsCorp's collection of genetically enhanced super-spiders." said a teacher as he led Anna Rose and Anna's younger brother, Stanley. They then saw the tanks containing the specimens "Here we have 18 of our perfect specimens." said a scientist. And Anna noticed that one was missing. "Um, Sir? There's only 17. One's missing." And the spider crawled away towards Stanley and immediately bites his wrist "Ow!" he yelped, clutching his now-bleeding wrist and Anna walked to her little brother "You OK?" and Stanley said, "Yeah. I'll survive." And they walked home.

(Cue op: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

(Logo Appears)

**Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming**

**What you have earned**

(shows Stanley being bitten by the radioactive spider that makes him into Spider-Man)

**You took my trust annihillated**

**Dearly Departed!**

(It shows Saint the Hedgebat being fitted with a robotic prosthetic right arm and left leg as he is fitted with an Arc Reactor by his older sister, Maria.)

**This is the end!**

**Of your failed story**

(It shows Saint, Stanley, Anna and Jeff fighting alongside eachother)

**Shovel dirt on your grave**

**You know there's no turning back**

(it shows all of their archenemies as the Dark Army, led by Doctor Doom)

**Conniving Friend**

**You don't get a jury, make no mistake!**

**YOUR TIME HAS PASSED!**

(End song)

Chapter 2: Spider-Man's Successor

The next day

"HOLY MOLY!" said Stanley's voice "The heck just happened to my body!?" indeed, Stanley had some muscles. And Anna said "Whoa! Stanley, did you work out all of a sudden?" said Anna and Stanley said "I think it might be that spider bite." as he did some thinking as he did some yardwork, he then started to climb walls, and afterwards, he then did a bit of parkour, and looked at a sign he did the sign of the horns, but his thumb was up. Causing spider-webs to shoot out of his wrist, he then swung off "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as he swung from web to web as Anna watched him and Amy spoke "Stanley! Watch out for that sign!" and Stanley said "Huh?" and he saw a sign "AW SNAP!" he spoke until he collided with it, Causing Knuckles, Amy and Anna to flinch at the sight saying "Oh!" and Stanley uttered out "Ouch." flatly, and he fell off.

"I am in pain on so many levels." said Stanley as he walked into his bedroom, he then saw a poster for a boxing match, and Amy saw it as well

(the next day)

"OH! AND AN INSTANT K.O!" said the announcer as Stanley knocked out a man with an uppercut during the boxing match, Stanley then rejoiced in his victory.

(meanwhile, at New York)

It cuts to Harry Osborn, distraught over Peter's death, making a new Spider-Man suit, it looked like the one worn by Miles Morales, but red and navy blue, with gold eyes, and claws on the fingertips of the gloves. _'Maybe Pete's successor will be as great as Pete." _he thought. As he sent it to somewhere.

(Location: Neo Japan)

"No more Angel Island or Master Emerald, they're gone forever." lamented Knuckles as a mugger arrived "Gimme your money!" and Knuckles said "OK!" he said as he reached into his wallet and Anna got worried, seeing her father freak out at a burglar "And your wife's wedding ring!" said the mugger "How about no?" said Amy, this infuriated the mugger.

"Big mistake."

(BANG! BANG!)

Both Knuckles and Amy were shot in the hearts, Stanley, in anger, pummeled the mugger half to death, and Knuckles looked at Stanley "Stanley...remember, with great power comes great responsibility..." before he died with a smile and Stanley broke down crying

(Location, Anna and Stanley's new house)

A small house was there, this is where Anna and Stanley lived with their older brother, Aaron. "I'll be back, guys." said Aaron as he walked to work as Anna and Stanley climbed onto their schoolbus and went to school as Aaron drove to work.

(Location: Shooting Star Highschool)

"Hey, Stanley." said Ed as Stanley spoke "Oh, hey, Jackson." and Eddy was a little surprised to hear Stanley call Ed by his last name as Ed continued reading from his book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_. And Stanley sensed something "What the heck?-" and Stanley saw Edd faceplant, dropping his books "Double-D!" said Stanley as Kevin said "Smooth one, dork!" and Stanley said "Lay off, Kevin." and Kevin said "Oh, I'm sorry, Parentless, but, instead of getting shot by that mugger, They dumped you at Locke's house, so they won't have CPS on their hides!" and Paulina said "What he said." and Stanley said "Do you know who my father is?" and Paulina said "A boneheaded autistic." and Stanley growled. And Mr. Lancer said "Mrs. Sanchez and Mr. Jarkowski, the both of you are receiving detention for speaking ill of a student's parents!" and Kevin and Paulina walked down to the office.

Everyone knew it was not a wise thing to speak ill of Anna and Stanley's parents. Otherwise, they would be given the same fate as Kevin and Paulina.

"Sorry, Stanley." said Ed as Stanley spoke "It's OK, Ed." as the 2 walked home

At Anna and Stanley's house

"Locke...I'm gonna look rediculous wearing a Spider-Man halloween costume as my Spider-Man suit." said Stanley as Locke said "Just give it a shot, who knows, maybe your own Spider-Man suit will come just before you know it." and Stanley put on the mask "Thanks, bro." and swung out into the night

At the city district

"OK, If I were an enemy of Spider-Man's, where would I be?" said Stanley as he saw a _Shattered Dimensions _Electro with an SSJ Goku hairstyle wearing 2014 movie Electro's attire, this man was known as Max Dillon, and Stanley met with him "Max Dillon, AKA Electro." and Electro said "A new Spider-Man!?" and Stanley said "I know that there are tons of bad people in the world, but that doesn't mean that you have to be one of them!" and Electro said "Keep laughin', Spider-punk! Let's see if you're laughin'...when you're under the wreckage of Neo-Japan!" and he fought Stanley with everything he's got, and managed to singe the mask and most of the costume, until an energy blast got Electro square in the back. "WHAT THE!? WHO ARE YOU!?" said Electro and the armored being said "My name is War Machine." and his faceplate slid back, revealing Jeff's face, but his glasglow smile and burnt off eyelids were repaired, however, he still had his ghost white skin, and singed black hair and Stanley witnessed Jeff/War Machine fight Electro, and chase him off. Jeff then proceeded to escort Stanley back home.

(ding dong!)

"I'll get it." said Locke as he answered the door, and someone handed Locke a package, and Locke said "Hey, Stanley! Mail for ya!" and Stanley opened the package, revealing a red and navy blue version of Miles Morales' Spider-Man suit and Stanley held up the mask "Stanley..." said Aaron as Stanley smiled "You're the new Spider-Man." said Locke as Stanley put on the mask, the eyes were like one way mirrors, so Stanley can see through them.

The next day, Stanley is seen swinging through Neo Japan, laughing excitedly and he flipped 5 times shouting "WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" and continued swinging off.


End file.
